


Late

by nightrose (orphan_account)



Series: Master and pet [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the TPE Master and pet series. Blaine comes home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

pet is waiting patiently.

pet has been waiting patiently for quite a while longer than usual.

Master usually comes home by seven. It depends on whether He's working in the office or if He's in court that day, but He's never this late.

pet doesn't want to get out of position to sneak a glance at the clock in the kitchen, but he might have to soon. he needs to use the bathroom fairly urgently, and Master made it obvious that pet is supposed to take care of his basic needs while Master is at work.

Master has to be at work. Where else would He be? He always hurries home. He hates leaving pet alone, He says so all the time.

pet knows better than to worry. Master has told pet so many times that he's safe now, Master will never leave him, and pet believes it. When Master is there, when He's holding His boy close and taking care of him, pet knows he's safe and loved and owned.

But when Master has to go away... there are these doubts.

pet crawls toward the bathroom, his knees aching from too long on the floor. On the way, he peeks at the clock.

It's nine-thirty.

When pet has finished in the bathroom, as he's washing his hands, a thought occurs to him. A horrible, sickening thought. he literally feels nauseous at the realization.

It's Friday night.

Master wanted to go to this party, Friday night. There's a new BDSM club downtown, and Master wanted to check it out. Exhibitionism is a bit of a limit for pet, though, so Master asked first, and pet said no. he'd looked at the place online, and it's not to his taste. he hates things like that, all about the whips and the chains, subs being passed around like whores. It's all about sex in those clubs, sex and pain.

So pet said no, because he's not too fond of pain and the only sex he wants he can get right here at home.

he told Master now.

Master must have gone by himself.

pet can't stop imagining it. he imagines Master, beautiful and strong like always, swinging a single-tailed whip against some other boy's back. Holding someone else against a wall. Pounding into another willing body.

It would be okay, pet guesses. Master has the right to do what he pleases. But pet can't shake the feeling of failure.

If he hadn't said no. If he hadn't denied Master something as simple as a night out... he didn't even have a good reason. he doesn't much care for loud music and sweaty bodies but what does it matter? he likes doing things for Master. it would have been nothing to go. Nothing at all.

Stupid.

Master will come home, though. When He's finished, He'll come home. The club closes at two, and Master will be so proud when He comes home to find His boy waiting for Him on his knees. He'll realize that pet is the best sub he could find. That if He fucked every boy in every club in the whole city, pet would still be worth coming back for.

So pet will wait. he has no choice.

he settles back on his knees, trying to calm his mind. Sometimes when Master ties him up, he finds this nice, calm headspace where he can just relax. his mind empties, his body disconnects, and he just drifts. It's not quite subspace, but it is pleasant.

There's little chance of that. No, pet's mind is full. Full of those horrible images. Dirty club, loud music, Master. Master with a stranger sucking His cock, Master whipping a random man, Master tying someone to the wall and teasing them.

Master never coming home. Master spending the night in that strange boy's bed... probably a younger boy, like pet and Master where when they met. Someone who has it all to give, still.

pet's already given everything he has to his Master. he thought it was enough. But what if he was wrong?

Master is never late. Never.

pet realizes he's crying. How embarrassing. he's an adult. he should be able to understand that Master has needs, has wants, that he can't fill.

That he was too stupid and selfish to fill even though he could have, he could have just gone to the damn club and then Master would be fucking him in front of that crowd, tying him down and using him and then taking him home, Master would have seen how unhappy pet was and taken him back home and apologized and held him and let him go to sleep in his Master's arms.

pet is sobbing now, struggling to hold the formal kneel as the impulse to wipe the tears off his face becomes stronger and stronger. he's really crying like a baby, and the realization strikes him that he wants nothing, nothing in the entire world, as badly as he wants Master to comfort him.

pet bites back a sob at that thought. Master is all he wants in the world. it sounds overdramatic but it's not. It's really, really not.

he's given Master... everything. he gave up a career. he gave up quite a few friendships. he gave up his name, for fuck's sake. and himself. he's given Master every part of himself, over and over again, for so many years.

and now Master doesn't want it anymore, and he has... he has nothing left.

he can go back to his dad's. he and Master are still in touch with some old high school friends, who will probably take his side... though the thought of the victory in Rachel Berry's eyes makes him a bit sick. he'll work in the garage and ignore Mercedes' suggestions that he start dating again and...

No, he won't. Of course he won't. he'll kneel here on the floor until Master decides He needs to drop by and pick up some of His stuff, and then he'll beg Master not to leave him, and if He does...

pet doesn't know what he'll have to live for.

Crying bitterly, pet's sadness wears him out. After some untold length of time... but it's definitely after two in the morning... his grief has emptied him out entirely. he' been crying for so long he simply can't cry anymore, and his eyes fall closed.

he sleeps fitfully, still kneeling in front of the door, waiting for his Master to come tell him that everything he's lived for is worthless.

pet wakes up when the throbbing in his knees becomes too painful for him to sleep any longer.

"Master?" he calls with desperate hope.

Nothing. He isn't back.

A thought strikes him. Maybe, just maybe, there's some innocent reason for this. Master could be busy at work, or something have come up with His family. Master is such a single-minded man, He may just have forgotten to call pet.

So pet crawls to the kitchen, ignoring the increasingly painful protests in his knees, and grabs the telephone. he dials Master's cellphone number.

It rings four times and goes to voicemail. Master always answers His phone. He uses it for work, it's always on Him.

pet leaves a shaky message. "Blaine? Blaine, love, it's me. It's Kurt. Where... where are you? I just... I promise I won't be mad, if that's what... Just come home. I don't care what happened, I don't care what you did, just please... come back." he pauses. They always talk like any other couple on the phone, in case someone else winds up checking Blaine's voicemail for work or something. But it still feels like something's missing. "I love you," pet adds, and then hangs up.

The blinking light on the phone informs him that it's eight-fifteen in the morning.

Eight-fifteen. Master was gone all night, and it's now the next day.

Something must have happened. Something bad.

pet calls His office number, heart racing. Maybe he was in an accident. Maybe something awful happened while He was driving home late-

"Hello?" says the familiar smooth voice of Susan, Master's receptionist.

"Hey, Susan. This is Kurt. I know it's early to call, I'm sorry... but Blaine didn't come home last night."

"Oh." Her voice is nonchalant. "We're working on a tough case. I think court ran late."

"He's still not home," I say, my voice right on the edge of panic.

"He slept in his office. He was too tired to drive."

"And too tired to call?"

"He probably meant to. I'm sorry, he left already-"

"It's all right," pet manages. "He'll be home soon."

"Right."

"Thank you."

pet hangs up, unwilling to hear anymore. he's always been good at reading women- probably stemming from several years in high school where not a single male spoke to him- and he can tell that she's hiding something from him.

She's covering for Master. Fuck, He told His receptionist to lie to pet. To give a fake story so He could go out and...

pet can't think about that. he can't think at all. he needs Master. he needs Master's orders.

Master ordered pet to wait for Him every night, to meet Him right at the front door, naked and kneeling.

And pet will be there, even if he has to stay on his aching knees for the rest of his life waiting.

Hours later, the thought occurs to him that something must have happened. Of all the things Master's been... He isn't cruel. Intentionally or not, He wouldn't leave pet worrying for this long.

Something must be wrong. Really, really wrong.

pet goes back to the phone. Again, Master doesn't answer his cell. he tries Master's brother, who says he hasn't heard anything and there are no family problems.

he tries the office again. This time, it sounds like the truth when Susan says, "I'm sorry, Kurt. He's in court. I don't think I can get in touch."

"Why didn't he come home?" pet asks desolately.

"I don't know. I'll tell him to call the minute he walks back into the office, all right?"

"Thank you," he says, trying to be polite.

He's in court. Master is just... working.

For eighteen straight hours? Without so much the courtesy of a phone call?

pet realizes it's going on noon and he hasn't eaten a thing all day, not since his early dinner last night. he should probably be hungry.

he really isn't.

Nonetheless, Master wants pet to take care of His property when He can't be there (or chooses not to be, pet thinks bitterly) so he makes himself a bowl of cereal and carries it back to his spot on the floor. When Master comes home, he's going to be here.

pet eats slowly. It's hard to choke the food down, but he forces himself to. he doesn't want Master to be angry if He comes home.

When He comes home.

He'll come back. Of course He will. All His stuff is still here- all His clothes, His computer, His books, even His beloved iPod. He has to come back, even just to say goodbye.

And He'll find His boy waiting, patiently, obedient.

It might not be enough, but pet is damned well going to try.

Resolute, he closes his eyes and bows his head and waits. he's crying just a little bit, not enough that it's really distressing, but he can't seem to stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes.

he just wants Master here. he wants to be held and comforted and loved. he doesn't care- he honestly doesn't care- what Master's been doing for the last day. Whether He rushed off to save starving orphans from a burning building or fucked three dozen strangers, pet really doesn't care.

he just wants Master to come back.

pet is half-asleep on his knees when the door creaks open slowly. Master tiptoes into the house, His footsteps intentionally soft.

"Pet?" He calls quietly. "Are you in bed?"

pet whimpers aloud, and then bites his lip.

"Pet?"

And then Master catches sight of him.

"Sweetheart?"

Master drops to one knee.

"Pet, please look at me."

An order. No matter how sweet and earnest his voice sounds, that's an order. pet lets his eyes snap to Master's face. There's nothing but concern there. Master wipes away the tears still welling helplessly in his eyes.

"Don't cry."

"Sorry," pet whimpers. "Sorry, Master, sorry. pet didn't mean to... didn't mean to move out of position. Meant to be perfect. Sorry, Master. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not mad at you," Master says firmly.

"Not..."

"Look at me, pet," He repeats. "Trust me. I'm not mad at you."

"But pet..."

"Sweetheart, how long have you been on your knees?"

pet shrugs. "Not sure. What time is it?"

Master glances at his watch. "Five-fifteen."

"A little more than twenty-two hours, Master."

Master swears under his breath. "You've been waiting here for me since yesterday night?"

"pet got up to use the phone. Twice. And the bathroom. And he ate some cereal."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Master." pet wants to look away, knowing he's disappointed Master. "pet tried... pet tried to be good," he promises.

"I know." Master reaches out for pet, pulling pet into His arms, and pet lets him. It feels so good to be held, to be wrapped in His arms, safe against Him. "You're a good boy."

"Master," pet breathes. Everything is all right. Master is home.

Master holds pet close for a few long moments, His face pressed against pet's hair. "I'm so sorry, my love," Master murmurs. "My poor boy. You must have been so scared."

"pet thought... thought Master might not come back."

"Oh, baby..."

"Not that... not that pet doesn't trust Master. But Master was gone s-so long..." pet pulls away enough that he can look up at Master. "Master... Master can do whatever He wants. He doesn't have to come home or... or do anything he doesn't... But next time... please, could You call? pet was... worried."

"Sweetheart, do you know where I was?"

pet shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. pet has no right to-"

"Of course you do," Master says. "Pet, you have every right to worry, every right to ask where I was. I know you were scared, and I'm so sorry I let this happen." Master kisses pet's forehead. "Now, I'll explain everything, sweetheart, but first I have to make sure you're okay. That was longer than you should ever be on your knees like that. I have to make sure your circulation is okay. Can you stand up?"

"No, Master."

"Okay. Why not?"

"pet's legs... it's like pins and needles, Master."

"They're asleep?"

"Yes, Master."

"Okay. Are you in pain anywhere?"

"pet's knees are sore, Master."

"Just sore? No pain?"

"No, Master."

"Good boy." Master kisses pet's forehead again, stroking his hair fondly. "I'm going to carry you into the next room, so you can lie down comfortably while I make sure your legs are all right."

"Yes, Master," pet mumbles. Master scoops him into His arms, picking His boy up and carrying him close to His chest. pet's arms circle Master's neck, holding on tightly, as Master quickly carries pet into the living room.

pet lets his face fall into the curve of Master's neck, breathing in the smell of Him. It's all too soon when Master places him gently on the couch. He carefully moves pet's legs, grasping his ankles and pulling until pet is lying flat against the soft cushions.

"No bruising," Master murmurs. "That's good. I still think maybe you should ice them, though."

"Yes, Master," pet replies, moving to stand. Master presses one hand to his chest.

"No, love. You lie right here. I'll get it for you." When pet doesn't nod or respond, just looks up at Him with sad, frightened eyes, Master sighs and kisses his forehead. "Back in a moment, pet. I promise."

pet nods up at Him, and Master smooths his hair back before disappearing briefly. As promised, He returns even before pet has time to start worrying. He places a cloth from the kitchen over pet's knees to block the ice from freezing his skin, then puts the baggie of ice on top of it.

"Does that feel all right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy." He kisses pet's forehead again, sitting down beside the couch. "Now, sweetheart, I owe you an explanation."

pet shakes his head.

"What?"

"Master... Master doesn't owe... doesn't owe pet... anything," pet stammers, looking away.

"Of course I do, my love." Master's voice is very gentle. "You have every right to ask. Look at me, sweetheart."

pet obeys immediately.

"I'm sorry I was late. So very sorry. But you have to know... my love, you have nothing to do with it. It's not your fault."

pet looks up. "Master isn't angry?"

"No. Sweetheart, no. And if I was... we've been over this. I would never, ever leave you. You have to believe that. And I would never punish you like that. By leaving you? By letting you be that frightened? Never. It's in our contract, pet. You know that. I'd never leave you alone that way."

"Then what-"

Master sighs. "It's a long story, my love. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Master."

"A long, stupid, pointless story. It wasn't worth... Anyway. But you deserve to know, even if..." He bites His lip, looking suddenly like the insecure boy He'd been when they met. "I'm so sorry. You have to remember that."

pet nods. "Not... not going to be mad. Just happy... happy Master is home."

"Okay," He sighs.

"I'm... just keep it in mind, pet, that I recognize that this was... unacceptable. It was a work thing. A stupid work thing and in no way was it worth letting you suffer." He cups pet's cheek, stroking His boy gently, soothingly. "At first, it was out of my control. It was a court case, and it ran distinctly over time. I couldn't leave until court was dismissed, and it was almost nine-thirty when that finally happened... but I should have called you right away. The second we were dismissed- instead I waited. I checked my phone for messages, and when i didn't find any, I just shut it off. I figured that way I could get my work done faster and be home to you. I even told Susan to tell everyone I was unavailable, so that I could just focus on looking over some notes for the next day. And then, of course, it took longer than I expected. I wound up falling asleep right on top of them, around three in the morning, and before I knew it Susan was waking me up with a cup of coffee because I was already five minutes late."

pet blinks. "Oh."

"I know. It's so... God, it was so ridiculous. You must be furious-"

"No." pet shakes his head. "Not angry, Master. Relieved."

"What?"

"pet thought... pet thought Master had decided... to go to that party."

"What party?"

"The... the club. Downtown. pet didn't want to-"

"Oh." Master shakes his head, horror in his voice. "No, God no. I forgot all about that, love. As soon as you said you didn't feel comfortable... I'd never... I'd never do that. I'd never cheat on you. Don't you know that?"

"But Master wanted to, and pet didn't-"

"Still, you know I'd never-"

"Master has needs. pet understands."

"Understands what, exactly?"

pet shrugs. "pet isn't Master's husband, or His boyfriend. pet is Master's property. And Master may do... may do whatever He wants. It doesn't matter what pet feels-" pet stops speaking abruptly as Master smacks him hard across the face.

"Never," he growls, "ever say anything like that again."

"Master-"

"I swear to God I will whip you bloody if you start talking or thinking that way. I love you, Kurt. You know that. And the wonderful, wonderful way you give yourself to me doesn't... well, it's not that it doesn't change that. It makes it better. You're my perfect, beautiful boy. And we don't need labels... or at least, I thought we didn't. Sweetheart, I would marry you tomorrow if I knew it mattered to you. If you thought we had to have some kind of official title for you to believe that I care about you... then we're getting in the car right now and heading for Canada."

"pet didn't mean to-"

"Never doubt me, beautiful. You're mine... and I love you all the more for it." He bends down to kiss pet's forehead. "I know you had a rough day, my love, and so this time there will be no consequences for that kind of talk. But I thought you knew, sweetheart. You matter."

pet laughs softly at the old joke.

"You matter to me. And you can say that being your Master gives me a right to do whatever I want... but I won't. I want you to trust me that far. I won't hurt you like that. I would never cheat on you, and I would never, ever dominate someone else. You're the only one for me."

"Yes, Master," pet whispers, beyond relieved.

"There's nothing I want that you haven't given me... and if there was, I wouldn't look for it anywhere but with you." Master leans down and kisses pet again. "I am so, so sorry I let this happen. Even sorrier now. I had no idea it would make you feel this way, baby. You have to believe me- I never meant to frighten you like this."

"pet does, Master."

"You're the only one I want. Trust me."

"Yes, Master."

Master shakes his head. "I can't even imagine... God, pet, what kind of monster would I have to be to do that to you? To abandon you, knowing you were at home waiting for me, and go off with some stranger? I guess what I did isn't so much better-"

"Master, You didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter. Listen to me, pet. Just to this. And you can accept my apology, or not... you don't have to. But know that I am so, so sorry."

"Please, Master-"

"Shh, now." Master kisses pet's lips. "You must be hungry, sweetheart. I know you tried to eat, tried to be good, but I'm sure you were too worried to get much down."

Master knows him well. "pet didn't, Master. Ate some cereal, some pasta. That's all."

"Well, at least you got some calories in. I guess you didn't have much of an appetite?"

"No, Master."

"How about some soup?"

"That sounds fine, Master."

"Good boy. Can you stand comfortably?"

pet shakes his head. "No, Master."

"Okay. I'll pull a chair over from the dining room and you can sit with me. I bet you don't want to be alone just now."

"No, Master."

"And you need to drink some water. I'm sure you're dehydrated."

pet swallows, tasting the dryness. Years of singing gave him the ability to recognize that yes, Master is right.

"Can you walk now, or should I carry you?"

pet holds up his arms. he doesn't want to fall, and he's craving the warmth of being held by his Master.

"Good boy," Master murmurs. "I'm pleased that you told me the truth instead of trying to go it alone." Master's arms close around pet, scooping him back up and carrying him into the kitchen. Master lets his boy stand for just a moment while he pulls a chair from the dining room and sets it at the counter, then guides pet to sit down.

"Shouldn't-" pet begins, uneasy sitting as Master begins to get him a glass of water.

"Nope. You just sit there and rest up, and we can talk if you feel up to it. Those are your only orders for right now. That's how I want you to serve me tonight. Not worrying, not feeling insecure, just resting and letting me take care of you."

"Yes, Master," pet agrees, remembering his desperate hope of yesterday, his need to be taken care of by his Master.

he should never have doubted.

Master always gives him what he needs.

They eat in silence. pet is a little uncomfortable to be sitting next to Master, instead of at his proper place, kneeling at His feet, but he'll follow the orders Master gave him. Master is watching him closely, which is frankly only making it worse.

pet is almost done with the bowl of soup when Master murmurs, "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Okay. If you need anything, anything from me, you tell me."

pet nods.

"I love you, pet."

"Love You, Master."

"You done eating?"

"A few more bites, Master."

"Good. I'm glad you got that all down."

pet smiles as he spoons the rest of the soup into his mouth, washing it down with the last of his fourth glass of water (Master is fairly seriously concerned about dehydration). "Bathroom?" pet asks.

"Yes. Of course. Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, Master."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," pet insists, not particularly ready to suffer the indignity of being carried into the toilet (not that Master hasn't seen him in more embarassing positions).

"All right," Master relents. "Come back in here when you're done. I don't want to risk you falling on the stairs."

"Yes, Master."

pet obeys his orders, eager to be scooped back up into Master's arms and carried to their bed.

Master kisses pet good night, gently, before tucking them both into bed.

"Need a shower," pet mumbles.

"In the morning. We'll get you all cleaned up, and we'll talk, and everything. But for right now, you get some proper sleep, my love."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Master says, sensing pet's need for the reassurance. He wraps an arm around his boy, kissing his forehead one last time, and smiles. "I love you, sweetheart. So very much. I never want you to doubt that."

"Love You, Master," pet murmurs as he drifts off to sleep. he can feel Master breathing underneath him, hear His steady heartbeat, and it soothes him easily.

pet wakes up scared. "Master?" he cries out.

"Right here," Master says.

"S...sorry."

"It's all right." Master kisses his forehead. "You were asleep for a long time, love."

"Master didn't need to stay," pet stammers, looking over at the clock and realizing that it's past noon.

"Yes, I did," Master says firmly. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"Yes, Master." pet hesitates. "May... may pet make breakfast?"

"No, sweetheart." At His pet's flinch, Master sighs and clarifies, "I just want to take care of you for a little while longer."

"Master-"

"Shh. Don't argue with me, baby."

"Yes, Master."

"You've earned a bit of a break, my pet. You were so good for me yesterday."

"Thank You, Master."

"We actually do need to talk about that. Because I don't want you ever, ever endangering yourself while I'm not there to stop it. You went too far yesterday, my love, and it wasn't safe. You could have hurt yourself."

"Master, pet didn't mean to-"

"Quiet, pet," Master says, and pet bites his lip. "You're a good boy. I know that. And you weren't trying to do anything except please me. I appreciate that so much. You have nothing to apologize for... it's not your responsibility, love, it's mine. And we're going to need to decide how I can fulfill that responsibility when I'm not here with you." He takes pet's hand as they walk toward the stairs. "I don't ever want you to suffer again like you did yesterday. It broke my heart to see you like that, and know it was my fault."

"But Master-"

"Stop interrupting me," Master snaps, and pet flinches. "Oh, shit. Love, don't. Please don't. You're acting like you're afraid of me. I can't stand that." Master sighs. "Sweetheart, I didn't want to have to take your collar off, because I knew it would scare you, but now we need to have a serious conversation."

"Master, please-"

"Two hours. Can you do that for me, pet? Just talk to me, as equals, for two hours. And then I promise we'll put the collar back on, right at two. I won't make you do it... but I think we really do need to talk."

"Yes, Master," pet whispers. "Whatever Master thinks is best."

"That's my good boy. On your knees, love."

pet kneels, and Master gently reaches around His own neck, removing the necklace where He keeps the key to pet's collar. He unlocks it, and the band of leather falls into His hand.

i stand up, shaking.

"I love you," Blaine assures me right away, seeing the look in my eyes. "Kurt, come downstairs with me?"

i nod quickly, following him down the stairs to make breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs okay?"

"Yes, M-" i catch myself just in time. "Sure."

"Oh, baby." He turns away from the stove, his eyes shockingly full of tears. "You have to believe me. I'm not going to take anything you need away from you because I fucked up. You don't have to doubt being safe, being mine. We just need to... need to figure out how to deal with situations like this."

"Okay," i whisper.

"I wish we could fix this with something simple. I wish there was an easier way to deal with this- like I felt sure that just by changing my orders a bit and keeping my phone turned on we'd be okay. But there's a lot more than that, baby. We both know it. I broke your trust, sweetheart, and I can't fix that easily."

"You didn't break my-"

"Yes, I did. Love, if things were right between us, you would never, never think that I would leave you for someone else. You shouldn't have to doubt me like that."

"But it's not you!" i shout, almost glad my collar is off so I can talk freely. "Blaine, baby, it's not you I'm doubting. It would never be... I know what you are. I know you're wonderful, I know you would never want to hurt me... but I can't trust myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't trust myself to be enough for you. I have... I have problems, you know that. i can't even... i can't even control myself, Blaine. i can't even be myself. All i do is take from you, and you've given me so much. Sooner or later you're going to get sick of-"

"That statement makes no sense," Blaine murmurs. "Sweetheart, you've done nothing but... you've done nothing but give to me. Our whole lives together, you've spent giving me everything, just absolutely everything. And I try to take care of you in return. I don't think it's that you can't control yourself. It's that you give yourself to me... and that's beautiful. That's the most wonderful thing... but, Kurt, you thought I left you. You really thought I could do that to you. Cheat on you. Dominate some stranger, fuck some stranger?"

"i was... i wasn't thinking straight. i was scared. i thought..."

"And I thought your insecurities were so much better, love. I thought I was helping. Fuck," he says, "I thought we'd been over this. A long time ago."

"We have. i know that you-"

"Obviously you don't. And I just don't know what I can do to reassure you that I love you, Kurt Hummel, I love you for everything you are and I will never, never leave you."

"i know that," i say, my voice calm. "Really, i do. i don't think you're going to leave me, honestly... i just got scared. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course." Blaine sighs. "I just... I don't want you to feel that kind of fear. I don't want you to have those doubts.

"I always will," i admit. "You have to understand that, Blaine. i will probably never get over my fears. But that doesn't mean i don't trust you."

"What can I do?" he asks, slowly. "What can I do... not to solve that, but to make it better? Because if there's anything, Kurt..." He hesitates. "Just tell me how I can make your pain a little less. I love you. I never want to see you hurting."

"Just..." i bite my lower lip. "Just be with me, Blaine. Just stay. When you're here, i'm never scared."

"I can't be here all the time."

"i know. Can we make a deal?"

"Sure?"

"i promise not to worry before nine. If you aren't home by then, you have to either give me a call, pick up your phone, or be prepared for a panic attack."

"Okay," Blaine agrees.

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiles at me. "That's good, Kurt. If you really think we can make that work... that's good."

Blaine turns back to his cooking, cracking the eggs in a pan as he says, "What else?"

"Sorry?"

"What else can I do? There has to be some way for us to make this better."

i hesitate. "i don't want to impose-"

"Please do," he assures me. "Anything that will help keep you safe and happy, I'll do."

"Will you... will you call me at lunchtime? I know you're busy, but... it helps so much, just to hear your voice. I always feel loved, safe, when I'm with you."

"Of course," he says. "But don't panic if something comes up. You know I don't always get a lunch hour. But I'll make sure to get in touch sometime between eleven and one. And if I can't, just give me a call."

"What if you don't answer?"

"Then leave a message with Susan. I'll tell her on Monday that it's important to get your messages to me. Even if she has to wake me up or, hell, walk into the middle of a courtroom."

"She can't just-"

"I can always ask for a recess, baby." Before i can argue again, he says, "I don't want you to worry about my schedule or interrupting me or things like that. If you need me, you call me."

"Okay," i agree.

"And under no circumstances do I want you waiting for me for more than two hours, okay? Any longer than that, and it's just not safe for you to keep kneeling. I promise I won't be upset or disappointed if you do." The pan hisses as he pours the eggs in. "I want you to set a timer, love. Really make sure you aren't letting yourself get carried away."

"I will."

"Is that okay?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Good. I just... I have to know you're safe. Emotionally, physically, whatever, when I'm not here."

"I am. Most of the time."

"Okay." He turns and looks at me. "But if you aren't... I want you to call a cab or borrow a car and come get me."

We only have one car, since i don't go too many places alone. "Okay."

"I'm going to start asking Susan to give you a copy of my schedule, and if you ever feel that upset again, you get in your car and you come find me."

"I will."

"Good." He smiles before turning to make some toast.

"One more thing," he says as he sets the finished plates in front of us. "We won't be pushing any of your limits for a little while, so we need to brainstorm more punishments to put in the list."

"Blaine?"

He smiles sadly. "Public sex is a hard limit for you. I know that... and I respect that. When I asked you to push it, you said no, which was very reasonable and I will always respect. But you didn't think so. You assumed that when I was gone, it was because you said no. And that isn't okay."

"I'm sorry," i sigh. "i wasn't thinking clearly, you know that-"

"I do. But that doesn't mean it doesn't reveal a deeper problem." Blaine starts in on his breakfast, never one to let talk get in the way of food. "I'm serious about that, baby. I insist. We need to think of some new punishments because I don't want to push you for a while." He pauses for a second to take a bite. "And I want us to use safewords again. For a while, at least."

"But i'm not..."

"Eat, Kurt. It's not about you, sweetheart. It's about us, and that means it's about me, too. And I say I want us using safewords."

"That wouldn't have fixed this," i point out. "Even if i could have safeworded, you weren't there to hear it."

"Yes, I'm aware," he sighs. "But I think we need another layer of protection for you, love. And it's... it's kind of non-negotiable. I need to know that you feel comfortable stopping me, Kurt. That you can end things at any time."

"But i don't want to! i never, never want things to end, Blaine. You know that. Or at least you should."

"I do. And I don't mean to end things between us, because that would be... well, first of all, you don't need a safeword to do that. I'd never, you know, prevent you from leaving if you wanted to. But also... God, I can't imagine living without you. Even if you didn't want to ever submit to me again... which would suck. A lot. But I would still... I would still want to be with Kurt, even if I couldn't be with pet. You know?"

"Yeah," i say quietly. "We've talked about this before. That i would want you to tell me, if you ever decided you hated the way things were working between us. You were my boyfriend before you were my Master, and hopefully if the latter ever fails, us, you'll still want to be with me."

"Of course. I mean this, baby, I honestly mean this. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much, more than anything... and I have to know we can deal with things like this, that we can move past my mistakes just as easily as we can move past yours and... and that things between us will still be... will still be okay."

"We'll always be okay," i reassure him. "There's nothing we can't figure out."

"As long as we're together." He kisses me, gently, across the kitchen counter. "And I can't imagine us being any other way."

"Are we okay now?" i ask quietly. "i think... i think we're going to get through this."

"Of course we are."

i bow my head. "Then may Your pet have Your collar back, please?"

He locks up at the clock. "Kurt, it hasn't been but an hour and five minutes-"

"Please?"

He sighs. "All right, sweetheart. Unless there's anything else you want to tell me-"

"Just that i love you, Blaine. Master. And i trust you with everything. i really am sorry i let myself get so panicked... and i do trust you. With my life. With myself."

"I know. I'm so lucky to have you, Kurt."

"And i, you." i smile at him, and he kisses my forehead.

"Love you too, baby. More than anything." Pulling away, he says, "On your knees, beautiful."

i obey instinctively.

"Kurt. Do you accept, along with this collar, the fact that I am your Master, according to all the rules and agreements set down in our contract?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you give yourself to me, freely and fully?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you agree to find me and seek my help when you need it, to use your safeword when it's necessary, and unless you do so to be secure in your place as my property and as my beloved?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Master murmurs, buckling the collar around pet's neck.

pet smiles up at Master, laying his head on Master's knee. Master strokes pet's hair gently.

"Love you, pet."

"Love You, Master."

Master says, "Off your knees, sweetheart. Help me with the dishes, and then you can get that shower."

"Yes, Master."

pet obeys, helping Master tidy up from breakfast.

"Who knows, we might even have a nice shower together," Master suggests, and pet moans eagerly.

"Yes, Master. Please, Master."

"You deserve it," Master says. "Such a good boy." He touches pet's collar gently. "My good boy."


End file.
